The Girl in the Tardis
by Dream I Dare
Summary: When the Mater when back to the End of the Universe he found something he'd never imagination. A story the Doctor spoke of a ghost now very much real.


She sat in the chair staring at the wall, thinking. This room was the one she hated the most on the whole ship. But she had no family and since the fight and had been "unwell" so she stayed there.

The leaders had decided to try something new and dangers, she knew that. Being in the sick bay all day she heard this thing and saw people come in but never leave.

Today was different though, she could feel it. Something she felt a long time ago but know grew strong. She shook her head still looking at nothing, the first movement in days and started to think of other things. She had memories of things that other never spoke of and things they never heard of. Animals were one. She'd tried when she first came to talk to people and talk about animals her sister used to talk about like puppy dogs and K9 but beside the future kind no one know what an animal was, so they couldn't talk back to her thinking it part of her condition.

She turned her head as the door opened and a young blond man walked inside. Well he looked young but she know he was older the he seemed. One of the doctors were talking to him but she could see that what the man was saying wasn't what he was focusing on. He turned and looked over at her straight in the eye. And that when she knew her life would be different in one way or another.

He walk over and her too fast heart beats beating faster. "You're new." It was a simple statement not question just facts. He laughed a bit and looked down at her.

He laughed a haunting laugh looking around as the doctors beside him looked nerves as if, if she was to speak he would stop whatever he came to do."

"You have something else on your mind don't you what is it. Other things then what are around you."

She looked up and he saw a small amount of hope crept into her eyes. That someone else might understand. "Do you know what a dog is?"

Shock seemed to be the emotion that cover his face so she kept talking. "My sister spoke of metals dogs but for dogs to be made of metal they must first be dogs made of flesh."

The nurse lent over and whispered the fact that the child was full of funny images and the fact she'd never had a sister and just turned up out of no-where years ago still looking the same as today. The young girl rolled her eyes years of wisdom in pass over in a seconded as she lost interest in the man and looked over to Anna one of the nurse she was look at me with worry and she know something besides this man was going to go wrong.

"So child how do you get here if you know everyone here but have no family and everyone here knows you but not your family?"

She turned back to him her face ready to answers the question but searching to see if he truly wanted the answers.

"There was a War" she spoke softly her mind in a different place only just seeing the shape of the man in front of her "these people here have only even seen fight but the war my family forces me to escape, it was worse then what going on in the next room tenfold, worse then any other war. You know about it. It what you escaped and why you are here."

"Oh and how do you know that? How do you know I haven't been her in the night and seen you?"

"I know the all come in the day, none at night and besides I would of felt you over everyone else." Her hand reached forward rest on the metal bar for the elderly and children, her first finger dropped and down then her second and dropped again and again making a rhyme that was sent though the room, causing all the staff to look up at the noise the girl had made more then she had ever made and the Master stood shock running though his.

He grabbed her wrist off the railing her finger continued to tap for a few seconds. "Where did you find that?!" the anger and fear clear in his voice as any a bell. He opened her mouth answers as his grip around her wrist tied causing her pulse to pump stronger. The man looked down as her felt her pluses and how fast her heart beat was as if "I have two." He looked in shock at her. As a child see could tell straightaway that he was the same but he had taken time.

"The war. How did you escape?"

"My sister the one who spoke of the dogs she sent me away, far away. It my pod locked onto the nearest life source and hide me in this ship. I haven't learnt I've forgotten most of my land or any land just sitting her for year. They sent me here as soon as I was found, the poor sick girl no family not knowing where she is speaking of things that don't exist."

He open his mouth to speak again but stopped as the drip hooked into her arm had a flush of blue causing the liquid going into my system to go blue then into her arm.

"What, what's happening?" The blond man ask panic starting to show in his face.

"I don' sleep like them so they put me to sleep each night so I do sleep. So that I'm health."

She took a deep breath then her eyes widen suddenly. "Oh, oh no," her voice dropping at end.

She looked over to the girl who looked just pasted 18 "Kat-i-a-y you said it wasn't going to happen to me not for year," shame covered the girl's face.

"What? What's happening?" concern covering his face at the thought of something being wrong that only he didn't know about.

"Next step. Simplyfiy the mind then turn me into a bot. See silly human they don't understand so here I am being turned to a bot, my family gone. Too bad they didn't send me the other way, back I mean. Gallifrey would have been nice to see." See took a deep breath. Her last before she stops being her in every respect. She mostly die before they converted her, she thought, in both mind and her body.

The last thing she heard as the world when black for the last time the anger yells familiar to her childhood.


End file.
